TOGETHERTM is a mobile application on a smart software system that informal caregivers will use to develop and implement home-based care for cancer survivors. It will help alleviate the cancer caregiving burden and facilitate communication with patients? healthcare teams by centering the conversation around a care plan. The goal of this Fast-Track project is to develop and validate a final TOGETHERTM pilot mobile app in preparation for commercialization. The objective of Phase I is to conduct an environmental scan of available technologies and stakeholder needs in order to develop a TOGETHERTM prototype mobile app for demonstration to NCI. The Technical Objectives are to: 1) establish project team; 2) compare TOGETHERTM with other available products; 3) conduct key informant interviews to document additional user needs; 4) identify barriers to integration with existing electronic health records; 5) design the TOGETHERTM structure and architecture; 6) build a functional prototype; and 7) report on and demonstrate the prototype. The Phase 1 Go/No-Go decision point to proceed to Phase II will be a working prototype with at least two modules and features to track and monitor patient care and caregiver wellbeing for further development and validation as a pilot product in Phase II.